shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeto Hyde
Introduction Hyde is the doctor of the Ahou Pirates. He is often a calm-headed character, but is known to have serouis mood swings. Hyde hates to be bored, but he is incredibly lazy when it comes to anything exciting. Appearance Hyde is relatively middle-sized at a height of 6 feet exactly, he is quite muscular. Has dark black hair and Red eyes. He is always seen wearing a jacket and is always sporting a elegant pose. Personality Hyde is very calm and level-headed, but is known to have violent mood-swings. He is very blood-thirsty because he thinks everyone enjoys being hurt. He is also very loyal and a very elegant character. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Hyde does not use a sword but uses a halberd named "雨の槍：聖なるマスターのささやきAme no yari: Seinaru masutā no sasayaki雨の槍：聖なるマスターのささやき: or Lance of rain: Whisper of The Sacred Master" Hand to Hand Combat Hyde created his own karate named Man of Myth Karate, as is very skilled at it. Physical Strength Hyde's strongest feat was when he sunk an entire Island with one kick. His strength when it comes to his arms is unknown as he fairly uses them. While using his devil fruit, he is seen picking up large things with his wings. Agility Hyde is very quick, and can fly when using his devil fruit, He is known to dodge a lot of attacks. His speed is quite extraordinary as he can muster large amounts of air pressure. Endurance Hyde endurance is known to be beyond super human. He can continue fighting with 10% of his blood left, and with his feathers can take an extreme amount of heat and cold. His feathers are also known to be as strong as steel. Devil Fruit Summary, Tori Tori no mi: Model Crow, Type, Zoan 'Usage , '''Hyde uses it to protect as his wings are as strong as steel. He also uses it to disguise himself and camoflauge. Hyde also uses it for battle . Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation '' ''Hyde is very inapt at Kenbunshoku haki as he grew up on Skypiea, he was born with it Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Hyde seems to struggle with Busoshoku as he rarely ever needs to use it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King In times of extreme rage Hyde uses massive amount of Conquerors , as a teenager being the only person from the "blue sea" he was tormented and often had random burst of Conquerors haki. '' Relationships Crew Family Zeto Shaw , Hyde's brother. Zeto Chaz, Hyde's father. Enemies Anyone who gets in his way. Other History His father Zeto Chaz was an explorer and a Pirate when Hyde was growing up. When he was ten he stowed away on one of his father's voyages, little did he know his father was smuggling various goods into Skypiea by sending them up on the knockup stream. Hyde happened to be in on of those crates he was in Skypeia till founded by Andrews. He prefers not to talk about his growing up on Skypiea. Major Battles Quotes ''" I tought everyone liked to be killed brutally." Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Doctors Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:North Blue Characters Category:Captain Category:Zeto Brothers Category:Polearm Wielder Category:White Myth Pirates Category:Male